Stockholm Syndrome
by Sephide
Summary: Prisonnière, jamais il ne me laissera partir. Je lui suis pieds et poings liée mais, je ne compte pas me laisser faire. Pourtant, le regard qu'il pose sur moi me fait frissonner. Dark!Sabo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Avant toutes choses, je préfèrerais vous prévenir que cette histoire risque d'être un peu dure voir violente par moment avec des mots vulgaires et tout le tralala. Donc, si vous n'aimez vraiment pas je vous conseille de ne pas la lire. Voilà !**

 **Concernant l'histoire, je me suis demandée qu'est ce que ce ferait si, pour une fois, Sabo n'était pas un gentil gars timide. Et puis l'idée m'ai venu et je me suis lancée. J'adore quand les personnages sont dark enfaite ... :3**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Immobile j'attendais dans le noir. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit pour me rassurer. C'était juste l'obscurité et le froid qui me tenait compagnie. J'avais peur. Non, j'étais terrifiée. Soudainement, des pas retentirent. Ils résonnèrent dans la cave de la grande maison. Une lumière accompagnait le bruit et, finalement la porte s'ouvrit.

Je tirais sur les liens qui retenaient mes poignet dans mon dos et les larmes coulaient sur mes joues inondant mon visage. Mes gémissement étaient étouffés par le bandeau qui entrait dans la bouche et, me serrait violemment les lèvres et les joues. Je voulais me défaire de mes chaînes et m'enfuir loin de lui mais j'étais prisonnière et captive. Assise sur mes genoux sur le matelas poussiéreux qui me servait de lieux de vie, je guettais son arrivé.

Soudainement, la lumière inonda la sombre cave qui me faisait office de prison. Mes yeux se plissèrent. Depuis quand n'avais je pas vu de la lumière ? La bougie qu'il tenait ne projetait qu'un faible raie de lumière mais, il était suffisant pour m'éblouir. Je baissais les yeux et, les pas se rapprochèrent de moi. Je reculai alors au maximum que je pouvais dans le fond jusqu'à ce que le mur froid de la maison me retienne.

Il y avait deux pieds en face de moi et, je connaissais très bien son propriétaire. Je frissonnais en gardant mes yeux au sol. Quand mes yeux furent habitués à la lumière, j'osais petit à petit relever mon regard vers lui. D'abord ses jambes, son torse puis son visage démuni d'expression. Il m'offrait un regard vide que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer. Je gémissais des mots incompréhensibles.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faisait il ça ?

Lentement, il finit par s'agenouiller à ma hauteur et posa la bougie près de lui. Ses avant bras reposaient sur ses genoux et je me reculais du mieux que je pouvais pour m'éloigner de lui. J'avais peur, tellement peur.

Je tremblais de plus belle quand une main s'avança vers moi. Je détournai le visage et, il la posa sur ma joue mouillée de larme. Son silence était terrifiant. De son pouce il caressa ma pommette devenue violette du coup qu'il m'avait donné la veille. J'avais mal mais je souffrais plus à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Son autre main alla chercher un couteau dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. C'est quand il le sortit que je mis à gémir, trembler et pleurer de plus belle. Allait il me tuer ? Je ne voulais pas mourir … Je me débattais de toute mes forces mais, il me tenait fermement les jambes.

Il avança son couteau près de mon visage et le fit glisser sur ma joue puis donna un coup sec. Pendant un instant je retenais ma respiration jusqu'à ce que je sente le bandeau dans ma bouche tomber dans le creux de mon cou. Mes larmes arrêtèrent de couler et je le regardais sans comprendre. Il caressa encore ma pommette et me dit d'une voix grave :

\- Tu ne vas plus crier, n'est ce pas ?

Je ne répondais rien alors il appuya sur mon bleu et j'hochai vivement la tête. Satisfait, il arrêta la pression de son pouce et retira sa main. Il se leva et partit chercher quelque chose. Il avait laissé le couteau et je le regardais avec envie. Si seulement mes mains étaient libres … Quand il revint, il vit mon regard et se mit à sourire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ferais avec ?

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Si je pouvais, je lui enfoncerai dans la gorge. Je pense qu'il avait compris mes pensées car sa main se mit à trembler et son regard me lança des flammes. Il revint vers moi et je m'éloignais encore du mieux que possible.

Il posa en face une assiette de nourriture. Je mourrais de faim et j'avais soif. Quand était ce la dernière fois que j'avais mangé ou bu ? Je ne savais même pas depuis quand j'étais enfermée là. Il me regardait avec une once de malice sur le visage. Il avança le plateau devant moi et me dit :

\- Tu ne vas pas manger ?

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Comment voulait il que je mange les mains attachées dans le dos ? Alors, avec effrois je compris qu'il était vraiment sans pitié. Je sentis les larmes tombée encore une fois mais cette fois, par rage. Je me sentais tellement impuissante et faible.

\- Si tu ne manges pas ça, je ne te donnerais plus rien.

Mon coeur se serra. Je ne voulais pas mourir, non, jamais. En tremblant, je m'avançai et me penchai en avant pour manger et boire tout en sanglotant. J'allais le tuer. J'allais le tuer. Je tremblais et ma haine grandissait dans mon coeur. Une main se posa sur ma tête pour me caresser les cheveux doucement. Il me dégoutait.

Sans un mot, il me redressa et m'essuya la bouche puis, sortit une cuillère et me donna à manger. Pourquoi faisait il ça ? Pourquoi m'humiliait il ? Qu'était il devenu ? J'évitais son regard. Quand il eut finit, il reposa la cuillère et me lança un regard triste. Il me demanda :

\- Tu me détestes ?

Surprise, je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Dans mon dos, mes poings se serrèrent. Un moment s'écoula puis, d'une petite voix, je répondis :

\- Oui

Je regardai ailleurs pendant que je le sentis se tendre. Il attrapa mon visage d'une main ferme et me força à le regarder. Je vis la colère brillait dans ses yeux mais, les miens lui renvoyaient la même expression. Soudainement, il se mit à rire. Il me tenait toujours le visage et, en s'approchant légèrement il me dit :

\- Menteuse.

Alors, il se releva d'un bond souple et, prit la bougie pour ressortir. La panique s'empara de moi. Allait il me laisser seule à nouveau ? Jusqu'à quand ? Pendant combien de temps allais je devoir attendre dans le noir ? Seul ? Non, je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je sorte d'ici. En mettant ma fierté de côté, je lui suppliais :

\- Attend ! Non ! Ne me laisse pas !

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi. Il me détailla sans un mot et je continuai alors qu'il me regardait en silence :

\- Ne me laisse pas ! Je n'en peux plus du noir, du froid et de la solitude … S'il te plait …

Le silence me répondit à nouveau et, il mit un petit temps avant de me répondre :

\- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne seras pas sage.

\- Mais je suis sage !

\- Tu viens de me répondre. Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dis à ce propos ?

\- Je … Je suis désolée. S'il te plait.

\- J'ai dis non.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna pour remonter les escaliers alors, en dernier espoir, je l'appelais :

\- Sabo !

Sans s'arrêter, il me dit :

\- Si tu hurles comme l'autre fois, tu sais ce qui t'attend.

Et, la porte de la trappe se refermant, me plongeant à nouveau dans le noir.

* * *

Les heures défilaient mais je n'avais plus la notion du temps. J'avais mal partout et j'avais soif. Je me sentais sale et j'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Dans mon dos, mes poignets me brulaient et j'avais l'impression que le sang ne passait plus. J'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir utiliser mes mains tellement il avait serré fort. Je tremblais tellement j'avais froid, ou chaud, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Je n'avais même plus la force de pleurer, de crier, de me plaindre ou de me débattre. Je voulais juste que cela cesse. Je voulais qu'il arrête de me faire souffrir. Je ne voulais plus avoir mal.

J'entendis des pas. Est ce que c'est lui ? Faite qu'il me libère, faite qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je n'en peux plus.

Allongée sur le côté sur le matelas pourrie, je n'arrivais pas à voir nette, j'avais mal partout. Je sentais qu'on s'agitait autour de moi et une main se posa sur mon front. Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais plus très bien ce qu'il m'arrivait. Tout était devenu si flou.

Enfin, je sentais mes poignets être détachés. Mes bras tombaient mollement de part et d'autre de mon corps. Je ne les sentais plus. Non, par pitié, non. Je ne voulais pas ne plus pouvoir me servir de mes mains.

Ma tête était lourde. J'avais du mal à rester éveillée. Je sentais qu'on me soulevait. Va t il enfin me faire sortir d'ici ?

Finalement, je sombrais dans le noir.

* * *

Quand je me réveillais, je me retrouvais dans un lit moelleux. Est ce que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar ? Ai je fais qu'un mauvais rêve ? L'espoir me prenais mais, au fur et à mesure que j'ouvrais les yeux et que je m'habituais à la lumière, je reconnaissais la chambre. C'était celle de Sabo.

Mon coeur battait plus vite. Il n'y avais personne, j'étais seule.

La porte était juste en face de moi et je connaissais la maison par coeur. Il me suffisait de sortir, longer le couloir, descendre les escaliers et prendre la porte de sortie.

Je bougeais mes pieds, je tâtais mon corps et remarquais que tout semblais fonctionner. J'avais juste mal partout et un mal de crâne abominable. Mes yeux se posaient sur mes poignets. Ils étaient lacérés et marqués de violet mais, j'arrivais à bouger mes mains.

Alors que j'allais sortir des couvertures, une silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je serrais les draps avec le peu de force qu'il me restait et le toisai du regard.

Sabo me transperçait de ses yeux bleus et j'avais l'impression d'y déceler de l'inquiétude. Mais, ce n'était pas possible n'est ce pas ? Il s'avançait dans ma direction en me disant :

\- Tu as fais de la fièvre.

Il s'assit sur le lit près de moi en disant :

\- J'ai eu peur.

Je fronçais les sourcils, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour moi si c'était pour me faire toutes ses choses. Ses grandes mains attrapèrent doucement mes poignets et il le regardait avec une expression de douleur et de culpabilité. Je tremblais sous son touché, je voulais qu'il me lâche. Dans un murmure, il me dit :

\- Je n'aurais jamais du t'enfermer en bas.

Je détournais mon regard. Je ne voulais ni lui parler, ni le regarder. Je voulais juste m'enfuir d'ici. Il me faisait peur et je ne le reconnaissais pas.

\- Je suis désolée Alléna. J'ai juste eu peur.

En voyant mes poignets trembler, il me lâcha.

\- Parle moi je t'en pris …

Je gardai ma tête tourner sur le côté. Je m'obstinai à l'ignorer. Non, je ne veux pas te parler, je ne veux pas te voir. Tu me dégoutes, tu me fais peur et tu m'a trahis. Sa main empoigna doucement mon menton et, il me forca à tourner le visage vers lui mais, je fermai les yeux. Laisse moi tranquille.

\- Regarde moi.

Sa voix était brisée, comme si il avait perdu tout espoir. Je ne devais pas céder parce que sinon, je le savais, j'allais craquer. Et je ne devais pas. Je ne pouvais pas, pas après ce qu'il m'avais fait. Je sentais sa main trembler et, pensant qu'il avait baissé le regard, je relevais légèrement mes yeux vers lui.

Nos regards rentrèrent en collision et j'y décèlais tant de tristesse et de douleur que j'en fus toute déboussolée. Pourquoi avait-il tant de peine dans son regard ? Je me sentais défaillir. Après tout, je l'aimais à la folie et peut être que je l'aimais encore un peu malgré tout. Car il était beau, il était doux, il était gentil. Ou du moins, c'était ce que je pensais.

D'une voix brisée, je lui demandais, le coeur en morceau :

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me fais ça …

Son corps se crispa et je sentais qu'il allait à nouveau se renfermer sur lui même. J'enchainais rapidement :

\- Sabo, je ne comprend pas …

\- Tu sais pourquoi.

Des images revinrent dans ma mémoire. Oui, c'était vrai. Je les avais vu ensemble, lui et ses frères, avec le corps. Oui, je les avais reconnus et mon coeur c'était déchiré pendant que je ressentais toute l'horreur de la situation. Et puis j'avais croisé son regard. Il était accroupi près du corps, une arme à la main et du sang sur le visage. J'avais essayé de m'enfuir. Oui, j'avais voulu ne jamais les revoir mais, il m'avait attrapé. On c'est battu, je lui ai crié dessus, j'ai pleuré et je lui ai dis qu'il me dégoutais.

Et il m'a frappé.

La colère bouillonnait dans mon corps. Il m'avait frappé et m'avait enchainé de force dans sa cave. Comment pourrais je lui pardonner ? Je ne le reconnaissais plus. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre en face de moi. Les trois frères avec qui je passais des après midi entiers étaient mort pour laisser leur place à des criminels. Comment n'avais pu rien remarqué ?

\- Je te déteste.

\- Je sais.

\- Laisse moi partir.

J'avais à nouveau baisser mon regard. Je sentis qu'il passa ses doigts sur mes joues et je tremblais sous son contact. Il fallait qu'il me laisse. Je le haïssais tellement fort. Sa voix grave et basse me fit frissonner :

\- Non. Jamais. Tu ne partiras jamais d'ici.

La fureur bouillonna à nouveau en moi et je dégageais brutalement sa main de mon visage en le regardant méchamment. Qu'est ce qui me prenait à rester là sans un mot. Violemment, je lui donnai un coup de pied en rabattant les couvertures sur lui. Trop surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir assez rapidement et je sautai hors du lit.

Derrière moi, je claquais la porte bien consciente qu'il était plus fort et plus rapide que moi. Je devais me dépêcher. Je dévalais les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il n'y avait personne et quand je fus en bas, Sabo était déjà dans la cage d'escalier. J'attrapai la poignet de la porte, si elle était fermée, j'étais foutue. Je l'actionnais le corps rempli d'adrénaline et le coeur battant la chamade.

Et, elle s'ouvrit pendant que j'entendis Sabo crier :

\- Non !

Ignorant complètement mon ravisseur, je sortis comme une flèche et m'apprêter à courir à nouveau quand je rentrais en collision avec un torse puissant. Reconnaissant la personne, la peur s'installa et s'infiltra partout et, je tentais de fuir une nouvelle fois mais, une main large m'attrapa le poignet au même moment que Sabo sortait de la maison. Il me lança un regard plein de haine.

Ace me tenait fermement le bras dans le dos et quand je tentais de me débattre il raffermit sa prise me faisant gémir de douleur. La chance n'était finalement pas de mon côté. Ace ricana en s'adressa à son frère :

\- Elle se faufile entre tes doigts Sabo ?

\- Il va falloir lui mettre une chaine au pied …

\- Une chance que je rentrais à ce moment là.

En sentant Sabo s'approchait je me débattis de plus belle la peur au ventre.

\- Putain ! Lâche moi merde !

Ace se pencha pour me murmurer :

\- Calme toi Alléna … Tu ferrais mieux de te taire.

\- Il a raison.

Sabo devant moi, Ace derrière, je ne pouvais pas être plus cerner qu'à ce moment là.

Sentant son envie violente de me frapper, je fermais les yeux d'anticipation. Pourtant, il se contenait et ne fit pas un geste pour me gifler. Au lieu de ça. Il m'attrapa part la nuque et de fit rentrer de force suivit par Ace.

Dans un silence froid, il m'entraina dans le salon où il me fit assoir. Ace s'assit à côté m'enleva toute envie de fuir à nouveau. Il posa son sac sur la table basse pendant que Sabo revenait avec une caisse. Lentement et, le regard dur, il s'accroupit en face de moi. Il avait des chaînes dans la main. D'une voix froide, il me dit :

\- Ecoute, je ne pense pas que tu veux redescendre en bas. Tu sais, avec l'hivers qui arrive tu pourrais y mourir si facilement. Alors, on va faire un pacte toi et moi. Ok ?

J'hochais vivement la tête, les larmes au yeux et toute tremblante.

\- J'ai pas entendu.

\- O-oui ..

\- Parfait.

Il sortit les chaînes et lia mes deux chevilles entres elles puis, il reprit :

\- Si tu tentes encore une fois de sortir, je t'enferme en bas et je te traite comme une chienne. Je te balance de l'eau à la gueule et je te fais bouffer de la merde compris ?

\- Oui …

\- Tant mieux.

Alors, il se leva pour aller fermer la porte de la maison à clef me laissant seule avec Ace qui ne faisait même pas attention à ce qui c'était passé. Comme si c'était normal. Moi je tremblais toujours, terrifiée et les larmes aux yeux. Je n'allais donc pas pouvoir sortir d'ici ? Mais que voulait il donc faire de moi ?

Incapable de bouger d'un poil tellement j'avais peur, je restais immobile et le coeur battant. Quand Ace le remarqua, il ria légèrement puis se leva, prit son sac et partit dans la cuisine. Je ne bougeais pas. Ma tête me faisais toujours trop mal, ma température était haute et ma respiration saccadée.

Je tremblais comme une feuille.

* * *

~ Sabo PDV ~

* * *

Il fallait que je me calme sinon, je pourrais devenir violent. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle m'échappe, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Je ne pouvais être bien qu'en l'ayant près de moi.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas débarqué ce soir là. Si seulement elle n'avait rien vu. Mais, ce qui est fait, est fait et, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Si je la laissais partir, je ne la reverrais jamais et, elle allait surement nous dénoncer.

Mon coeur se serra, on était tellement heureux.

Mes poings se crispèrent. Maintenant, tant pis si elle me détestait, il fallait que je fasse ça. Il fallait que je la protège contre tous nos ennemis. Ce n'était pas facile quand elle était au courant de rien mais maintenant, en la gardant près de moi, je ne pouvais rien craindre.

Parce ce qu'elle m'appartient.

Cela avait été tellement dur de garder mon calme quand elle était sortit. J'avais tellement envie de le frapper mais, je me suis retenu et, je suis certain qu'elle ne sait pas à quel point c'était dur. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je l'avais fait une fois et je m'en était voulue tellement fort.

Elle était mon trésor le plus précieux.

En évitant le salon, j'allais retrouver Ace dans le cuisine. Heureusement qu'il avait été là. Sans lui, la rattraper aurait été bien plus pénible. Quand j'entrai, il se tournait vers moi et m'offrit un sourire. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air dépité. Il demanda :

\- Ca va ?

\- Je sais pas …

\- Laisse lui le temps, elle comprendra.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. C'était juste violent ces derniers jours pour elle.

La culpabilité me rongea encore plus. Tout était de ma faute …

\- Arrête Sabo, tu n'avais pas le choix.

\- J'aurai aimé que rien de tout cela ne soit arrivé.

\- Mais c'est arrivé et tu as bien agis.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Mes frères étaient vraiment mon meilleur soutient. Retrouvant mon énergie et souhaitant parler d'autre chose, je lui demandai :

\- Alors, comment se passe les négociations ?

\- Ca avance bien, Luffy est sur place.

\- Et toi ? Raconte moi ce qui t'ai arrivé pour que ça prenne tant de temps.

Oubliant pendant un instant mes problèmes, je me penchais sur d'autres et écouta le récit de Ace.

Notre vie n'avait rien de joyeux. Orphelins, nous avons été recueillis par des brigands qui nous avait bien traité. Seulement, on ne sort pas de ces milieux de mafieux facilement et, nous avons passé notre jeunesse dans cet environnement hostile. Nous avons survécu grâce à notre soutient à trois.

Oui, on vole, on tue, on trafique, on tabasse des gars qu'on ne connait même pas mais, notre clan fait partis de ceux qui sont du bon côté. Ou du moins un peu meilleur que les autres. Le clan de Barbe Blanche. On s'entraide ensemble, on galère ensemble. Nous sommes tous des laissés pour compte que personne n'a jamais voulu aidé.

Alors quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai connu pour la première fois ce que c'était que d'aimer quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache d'où je venais car c'était certain qu'elle ne comprendrai pas. Une chance que ses parents habitent un autre pays. Je pourrai la garder près de moi sans que personne ne se soucis de son sort.

Quand on eu finit de parler boulot, je m'étirai et me levai. Maintenant que je m'étais calmé, je pouvais aller la voir pour savoir comment elle se sentait. Elle était toujours malade. En me mordant la lèvre, j'espérais qu'elle me pardonnerait un jour et qu'elle accepte sa vie avec moi.

Retournant dans le salon je vis qu'elle c'était étendue dans le canapé et qu'elle dormait. Je posais ma main sur son front. Elle était toujours brulante. Je profitai de ce moment pour la regarder. Elle était si belle que je pourrai passer des heures à déchiffrer les secrets de son visage.

Mon coeur se serra en voyant les chaines à ses pieds. Elles étaient assez larges pour qu'elle marche mais trop courtes pour qu'elle court. En fermant les yeux, je me répétais en boucle que je n'avais pas le choix mais je me sentais quand même comme un monstre.

Je m'approchais de son visage et déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle était vraiment chaude. Incapable de résister, je descendis jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle n'allait plus jamais me laisser faire. Je l'embrassais légèrement, me contenta du contacte et me délectant de sa douceur. Puis je la pris dans mes bras et la souleva.

Oui, tout ira bien tant qu'elle reste avec moi.

Je l'emmenai en haut pour la recoucher dans mon lit. En rabattant les couvertures je compris qu'il fallait que je la force à m'aimer encore. Qu'importe qu'elle me haïsse au début, qu'importe qu'elle me traite de monstre. Elle devait m'aimer et sinon, tant pis, elle sera quand même forcer à faire semblant.

* * *

 **Et voilà, qu'en avait vous pensé ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **D'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot et tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Ca me fait très plaisir :3**

 **Ensuite, concernant la suite, disons que l'histoire avance (forcément). On en apprend plus sur la vie des trois frères ... J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **Plein de Bisous :3**

* * *

Quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, la première chose que je remarquai, fut que mon mal de crâne c'était enfin dissipé. Je posais une main sur ma tête et me frottais les yeux. J'étais encore seule dans la chambre mais, je pouvais entendre des bruits de pas en bas. Est ce que j'étais encore seule avec Sabo ? Je ne l'espérais pas même si la présence d'Ace n'avait, elle non plus, rien de rassurant.

Je posais mon regard sur la fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien à des kilomètres à la ronde. On était perdue en pleine campagne et je savais que, même si je hurlais à l'aide, personne ne serait là pour m'entendre. En soupirant, je me demandai comment j'allais réussir à me sortir d'ici.

Je n'osais pas bouger du lit. Attaché à mes chevilles je sentais les chaînes pendre, souvenir de ma tentative vaine de lui échapper. Il m'avait fait si peur. Pendant un instant j'avais cru qu'il allait me tuer … Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il me gardait en vie. Que voulait il faire de moi ?

Finalement, je me mis à penser à cette année que nous avions passé ensemble. Nous étions toujours collé l'un à l'autre, nous avons fait tellement de choses, nous avons tellement rit et, en y repensant, je me mordis les lèvres. Faisait il semblant depuis le début ? Avait il besoin de moi pour sa couverture ?

Le sentiment de trahison que je ressentais me brulait de tout part. Il avait joué avec moi depuis le début.

Cette dernière pensée me renforça dans mon envie de fuir et de la haïr. Qu'importe comment, je trouverais bien un moyen de m'échapper. Lentement, je sortis du lit mais, à peine eus je posé le pied par terre que les chaînes se mirent à tintiller. Je compris alors, qu'en plus de m'empêcher de fuir, elles lui permettrait de savoir où je me trouvais à tout moment.

Des larmes de frustration faillit m'échapper et mes poings se serrèrent avec à la colère.

J'étais complètement piégée.

Je fis à peine quelque pas que j'entendis qu'il montait l'escalier. Je m'immobilisai, ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir. Il était devenu tellement indéchiffrable. Lui qui était, avant, si doux et gentil.

Quand il rentra dans la pièce, la première chose que je vis était le tablier qu'il portait. En ouvrant la porte, il avait fait entrer des odeurs de nourritures qui me rappelèrent à quel point j'avais faim.

Il me détailla un instant du regard avant de me dire d'une voix douce :

\- Bonjour Alléna.

Je gardai le regard virer au sol. La veille, il m'avait terrifié. Mais, il ne s'approcha pas et n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il se contenta de me fixer pour finalement me dire :

\- Tu peux aller dans la salle de bain et quand tu auras finis rejoint moi en bas.

Puis il partit sans un mot de plus.

Je restais interdite un moment mais mon envie de me laver était bien trop grande pour hésiter plus longtemps. J'avançais lentement à cause des chaînes et je détestais le fait d'avoir l'impression de porter un collier avec une clochette.

Je connaissais le chemin. Le premier étage possédait trois chambre et une salle de bain. Celle-ci se situait au fond du couloir près des chambres d'Ace et Luffy. Il n'y avait que celle de Sabo qui était la première au bout des escaliers.

Quand je fus à l'intérieure je me rendis compte qu'il y avait un verrou que je m'empressai de fermer. Un brin d'espoir s'empara de moi. Cependant, il ne resta pas longtemps. A quoi bon se réjouir d'être enfermer encore plus qu'on ne l'ait déjà ? Il était juste bon de savoir que si jamais je me sentais en danger, je pourrai venir jusqu'ici.

Bien sur, il y avait une fenêtre mais, elle était trop petite pour tenter quoi que se soit et puis, un saut de 8 mètres ne me tentait pas vraiment.

Comme je portais une robe, je n'eus pas de problème avec les entraves qui me cerner les pieds. Mais avant de la faire glisser pour l'enlever, je me retrouvais avec un nouveau soucis : comment changer de culotte ?

Je cherchais un moment une solution, résolu à descendre demander à Sabo de l'aide si il le fallait quand, je vis les clefs sur le lavabo. Avait il donc tout prévu ? Je m'en emparais et défis les chaînes. Sans elles, je me sentis mieux.

Je voulais rester nue le moins longtemps possible et je sautais dans la douche pour me dépêcher de me laver. Il eut un temps où une situation pareille m'aurait fait rêver. Maintenant c'était tout le contraire, j'en tremblais. Ces choses là n'arrivaient d'habitude toujours qu'aux autres. Il avait fallu que la malchance me sourit à un moment où tout était parfait …

Malgré mes sombres pensées, j'appréciais tout de même de pouvoir me sentir propre. Sur le côté, il y avait des sous vêtements et une robe noire. Je ne me posais pas une centaines de questions et je m'habillais. Une fois fait, je réalisais que Sabo était en bas et que moi j'étais détachée.

Mon coeur se remit à battre fort. Que devais je faire ? Non, la question ne se posait même pas. C'était plutôt : comment faire pour fuir ?

D'une main tremblante je déverrouillai la porte et je sursautai en tombant nez à nez avec le blond. Il ne souriait pas, se contentait de me regarder sévèrement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

C'est là que je me rendis compte qu'il avait vraiment tout prévu et qu'il ne me laisserait pas si facilement une nouvelle voie de sortie.

Alors qu'immobile, je le regardais stupéfaite, je vis qu'il commençait à perdre patience et il me demanda froidement :

\- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je le détestais tellement et je voulais qu'il le sente à chaque mouvement que je faisais. Sa taille imposante me bloquait tout passage et je doutais pouvoir le pousser pour m'engouffrer dans les escaliers. Surtout que, je le sentais, cette fois-ci, il ne me le pardonnerait pas.

Quand je relâchais la poignet de la porte, tous ses muscles se tendirent, prêt si il le fallait, à m'attraper avant que je ne fasse quoi que se soit. Je me reculai dans la pièce et me baissai pour rattacher mes chevilles ensemble. Il était donc si cruel qu'il m'obligeait à m'enchainer moi même …? Quand j'eus finis je me redressai et déposai les clefs dans la paume de sa main.

Nos doigts se frôlèrent et je tressaillis. Cette main que j'aimais tenir au creux de la mienne m'avait déjà fait tant de mal … Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à ne pas penser à sa douceur.

Il mit les clefs dans sa poche et me caressa la joue du dos des doigts.

\- C'est bien Alléna.

Je le foudroyais du regard. J'avais horreur quand il me traitais comme un animal de compagnie.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Sur ces mots il passa une main dans mon dos et m'entraina dans les escaliers. En descendant je regardai la porte avec envie. Punaise, si proche et en même temps si inaccessible … Une fois en bas, il m'entraina vers la cuisine où il enleva son tablier. Ca sentait si bon que j'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

Sabo avait toujours été un bon cuisinier. Il passait son temps à nous faire des petits plats et comme ses frères étaient des goinfres, il faisait toujours trois kilos de bouffes. J'avais toujours aimé sa cuisine moi qui était incapable de cuire un oeuf. Mais là, j'hésitais pour tout.

\- J'ai préparé ton plat préféré. Tu dois avoir faim, il est cinq heure. Tu as dormi tout ce temps. Ca va mieux ?

Je le regardai surprise. Il agissait comme si toute la situation était normale. Comme si rien n'avait changé et, mon coeur se serra en me rendant compte de tout ce que j'avais perdu. Après tout, c'était clair qu'il jouait la comédie. N'est ce pas ?

Alors, je lui répondis sèchement dans un regard noir :

\- Oui mais pas grâce à toi.

A ces mots, il stoppa tout mouvement. Je me pétrifias. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris à jouer avec le feu à nouveau ? Il se retourna lentement vers moi et je vis la colère bruler dans son regard. Il me dit d'un ton froid :

\- N'ose même pas reprendre ce ton avec moi.

J'hochai la tête vivement en me reculant de plusieurs pas mais la chaîne m'empêcha d'aller bien loin. Son regard supérieure me fit me sentir si soumise que je n'osais pas dire un mot de plus. J'avais horreur de ce sentiment.

\- Assied toi

Sans un mot de plus j'obéis et m'assis pendant qu'il me servait une assiette de Lasagne. La situation me coupa complètement l'appétit. Je n'avais plus du tout envie de manger et certainement pas quelque chose qu'il avait préparé. Je regardai mon assiette et l'odeur était tellement enivrante que mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. Je fermai les yeux un moment puis les rouvrit pour les poser sur Sabo qui me tournait le dos pour faire la vaisselle.

Lentement, j'attrapai ma fourchette et entama la Lasagne. C'était tellement bon que je me brulais en mangeant. J'espérais juste qu'il n'avait rien m'y dedans mais j'avais trop faim pour y prêter plus attention que cela.

Les seuls bruits dans la cuisine étaient ceux de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoquait pendant que le blond la lavait. En profitant de son regard poser ailleurs, j'inspectais les chaines à mes chevilles. Est ce que je pouvais glisser hors des menottes ? Non, elles étaient trop serrées. J'abandonnais. Pour le moment, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi de m'en défère.

Quand Sabo se retourna pour prendre mon assiette, il sourit en la voyant vide. Mais je ne voulais pas le voir sourire, je ne voulais pas le rendre heureux et cela m'énerva. Il n'avait pas le droit de sourire devant moi. Je ne voulais voir que ses regards noirs pour me donner des raisons supplémentaires de le haïr.

D'un bond je me levai. Je n'avais plus envie de rester ne serait ce qu'une minute de plus avec lui. Il me dégoutait, je le détestais. En remarquant mon geste brusque, il se précipita vers moi et, la peur m'envahit encore. Je tentai une enjambée mais je trébuchai sur les chaînes. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, je me sentis tomber en avant et positionnai mes mains devant mon visage en fermant les yeux.

Seulement, je ne touchai pas le sol car deux larges mains empoignèrent mes hanches et me soutinrent. Je mis un petit temps à réaliser que Sabo m'avait retenu avant que je ne rencontre le sol. Quand je remarquai qu'il me touchait, je réagis au quart de tour et, me débâtis en criant :

\- Lâche moi !

Je lui frappais le torse de toutes mes forces mais il ne semblait rien sentir du tout et, attrapa mes poignets pour me calmer. Mes gestes brusques nous firent perdre l'équilibre et on tomba finalement par terre. La chute allait faire mal car Sabo ne semblait pas peser un poids plume avec tous ces muscles.

Et elle fit en effet mal mais, pas autant que je le pensais car, il avait passé sa main sur ma nuque et me soutenait la tête. En sentant tout le corps du blond contre moi, je pouvais voir à quel point il était musclé. Sous lui, j'avais l'impression d'être une petite souris prise au piège et, je me sentis tellement déstabilisé que je repris mes ébats. Son corps était beaucoup trop proche. Seulement cette fois, il fut plus rapide et, à califourchon sur moi, il m'immobilisa en tenant mes deux poignets de part et d'autre de ma tête.

A présent, malgré mes tentatives, je ne pouvais pas faire un geste mais je gigotais encore alors, il ordonna méchamment :

\- Arrête !

A contre coeur, je stoppais mes mouvements pour le regarder dans les yeux et, malgré tout ce à quoi je m'attendais, je n'aurais jamais cru y voir de l'inquiétude, de la peur et de la tristesse. Son regard me coupa le souffle et je perdis toute volonté de me débattre. Plus je me plongeais dans ses pupilles, plus j'avais l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Doucement, comme si j'avais peur de le briser, je l'appelais :

\- Sabo …?

Il me regarda un instant puis se redressa et m'entraina avec lui pour me serrer dans ses bras. Trop surprise pour réagir, je le laissai me serrer contre lui la tête enfouis contre son torse. Sa main dans mes cheveux caressait doucement ma tête et je l'entendis murmurer contre mon oreille :

\- Quand vas tu comprendre que je ne te veux aucun mal ?….

J'étais comme statufié, incapable de faire un geste, incapable de dire un mot. Trop stupéfaite, complètement perdue par ses mots qui ne suivaient pas ses actes. Il allait me rendre folle. Je ne savais plus quoi penser et tout me sembler complètement illogique.

Quand il s'éloigna, il plongea de nouveau son regard de braise dans mes yeux océans et je n'arrivais plus à le déchiffrer. Tout en moi me hurler de faire attention, de ne pas tomber à nouveau dans son piège mais mon coeur battait trop vite et, mon corps semblait me rappeler que certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être oublier.

Soudainement, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je sursautai. De loin, je pouvais entendre les voix de Ace et Luffy et je me tendis. Sabo le sentis directement et d'un geste souple, il nous releva. A croire que pour lui, je ne pesais rien. J'avais encore des nuages dans les yeux et j'essayais de penser à autre chose mais je nageais dans un brouillard épais. Mon coeur battait encore fort dans ma poitrine.

Ils entrèrent dans des rires :

\- Salut Sabo ! Oh ca sent trop bon …. Salut Alléna ! Tu fais la gueule ? T'as une drôle de tête …

Depuis le soir où il m'avait capturé, je n'avais pas revu Luffy. Lui qui était toujours souriant et heureux, je n'arrivais pas à me l'imaginer en train de comploter dans mon dos.

\- Non, elle fait pas la gueule, elle est malade.

Oui et légèrement prisonnière mais ça, ça semble échapper à tout le monde …

\- Ah merde … Bon, à table !

Ace de massa les tempes en disant :

\- Calme toi Luffy et arrête de crier.

En prenant mes épaules, Sabo les informa :

\- Servez vous, j'emmène Alléna en haut.

\- Ca marche !

\- Bouffez pas tout !

\- Oui, oui …

Mais, ils n'écoutaient déjà plus et, en levant les yeux aux ciels, Sabo m'entraina à sa suite. Nous remontâmes les escaliers pendant que je me demandais pourquoi il m'emmenait en haut. Allait il m'enfermait à nouveau ? Que voulait il faire de moi ?

Un fois arrivé, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain et me fit assoir sur un tabouret pendant qu'il cherchait une trousse de soin. Quand il me fit face, il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et me dit :

\- Donne moi tes poignets.

J'obéis sans un mot les lui donnant paume vers le ciel. A la vue de mes poignets abimés, la douleur refit surface. J'avais presque oublié à quel point ils étaient blessés. La corde avait rongé ma peau et mangé ma chaire si bien que la peau était ouverte et, à présent, recouverte de croute rouge et enflammée.

Mais, personne ne fit de commentaire. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il suffisait de regarder et tout était dit.

Pendant de longue minutes, il s'occupa de désinfecter mes blessures et pendant tout ce temps, je mourrai envie de lui dire quelque chose sans que rien ne puisse sortir. Je le regardai faire dans des gestes minutieux. Il manipulait mes mains comme si elles étaient en porcelaines.

Quand il eut finit de faire les bandages, nous nous regardâmes sans un mot comme pour voir qui tiendrait le plus longtemps dans le silence. Des pouces, il caressait mes mains qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Finalement, il murmura :

\- Je suis désolé …

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il me le disait et à chaque fois cela sonnait encore plus vraie. Je croisais son regard. Il fallait que je lui dise. Même si il se refermait et s'énervait après, je devais lui demander.

D'ne petite voix, je lui dis :

\- Je ne comprend pas.

Je baissais la tête incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard.

\- Je ne comprend rien à ce qui m'arrive Sabo …

\- Je sais.

\- Non, tu sais pas … Tu t'es jamais fait kidnapper !

A ces mots j'avais relevé la tête et, je vis dans son regard remplis de douleur que, je ne savais finalement rien de lui. Je détaillais alors sa cicatrice à l'oeil et me rendis compte l'étendue de mon ignorance. Comment avais je pu prétendre le connaitre ? Je ne savais rien de lui. Absolument rien. Un frisson parcouru mon corps et, je tentai pour la millième fois :

\- Laisse moi partir.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur mes poignets mais il ne s'énerva pas. Il se contenta juste de répondre :

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Mais, je ne te sers à rien …

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Mais explique moi alors.

\- Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant.

La colère refit surface. Rester dans l'ignorance était pire que tout. Il le sentis alors il enchaîna :

\- Alléna, essaie de me comprendre. Ce n'est pas si simple …

Le comprendre ? Le comprendre ? Avec ses mots et sa manière de faire, j'allais finir par oublier qui était la victime dans cette histoire. C'était simple, c'était très simple. Ils avaient tué quelqu'un et moi j'avais eu le malheur de me trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je récupérais mes mains d'un geste brusque :

\- Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas comprendre.

Il ne répondit rien et cela ne fit qu'aggraver ma colère. Je continuai sur un ton sec alors que je sentais son regard se noircir :

\- Tu te moquais de moi depuis le début c'est ça ? Tu n'as donc pas arrêter de jouer la comédie quand on passait du temps ensemble ?

\- Arrête.

\- Dis moi, c'était sincère ? Tu devais bien rire au fond de toi …

\- Tais toi …

\- Je te déteste …

Il se leva brusquement, m'attrapa par les épaules et me plaqua contre le mur. A quelque centimètre de mon visage il me dit d'une voix grave de colère :

\- Tu me détestes peut être mais moi, la seule chose que je veux c'est de te protéger …

Et sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et me laissa seule, encore plus perdue.

* * *

~ Sabo PDV ~

* * *

Le coeur battant et les poings serrés je descendis en bas pour rejoindre mes frères. A mon entrée dans la pièce, le silence se fit et je me servis d'une part de Lasagne. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de tout manger sinon, je me serais vraiment énervé. J'étais certain qu'elle ne se rendais même pas compte de mes efforts pour ne pas me mettre en colère. Je n'avais pas l'habitude des relations humaines normales. Elle était tellement différents des personnes que je côtoyais normalement.

Dans mon monde, il n'y avait que des connards qui voulaient ta peau en permanence et des gens à qui il fallait montrer qu'on ne se laisse pas faire. J'avais l'habitude de la violence pour me faire comprendre et même si avec mes frères ce n'était pas pareil, nous avions grandit ensemble dans le même milieu. On se comprend et se soutient. Ca nous arrivait souvent de péter des cables et de se battre mais, c'était notre manière de communiquer.

Alors, comment je devais communiquer avec elle ?

Surtout en sachant que je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Ni à propos de Barbe Blanche, ni à propos des territoires des clans, ni a propos de notre jobs, ni à propos de notre rang, ni à propos de notre but, ni à propos de nos soucis. Car si je lui disais un mot alors je l'impliquais dedans et, si je l'impliquais alors je la mettais encore plus en danger.

\- Ca va ? T'es tout tendu.

La voix de Luffy me sortis de mes penser. Je lui souris :

\- Ouais c'est bon. Je vais m'y faire de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi tu la laisses pas partir ?

Je regardais Luffy les sourcils fronçés mais, c'est Ace qui lui répondis :

\- Réfléchis, si on la laisse filer, elle va aller droit chez le flic pour nous balancer.

\- Mais jamais !

\- Luffy, elle nous a vu défoncé Disco.

\- Hé ben ?

\- Hé ben dans le monde des gens normaux, on fait pas ça.

Je levais les yeux au ciel face à Luffy qui ne comprenait clairement pas ce qui se passait.

Les ennuis avaient d'ailleurs commençer ce soir là. Le soir où Disco était venu nous rendre visite, tout sourire, pour nous annoncer que Vergo avait tabassé Ussop. Comment avait il put seulement imaginer qu'on allait le laisser partir la queue entre les jambes ? Pensait il vraiment que Doflamingo nous faisait assez peur pour qu'il soit en sécurité en nous narguant en face de chez nous ?

Non. On en avait rien à foutre. Ils avaient blessé un des nôtres alors on allait pas garder nos poings sagement dans nos poches. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas sans conséquences. Le clan de Doflamingo allait répliquer, c'était certain et, tout le monde savait pertinent bien qu'il convoitait le quartier Mugiwara depuis longtemps. Quartier sous le contrôle du clan de Barbe Blanche. Notre clan.

Il était à présent dangereux de sortir la nuit et on devait en permanence être sur nos gardes. Dieu seul savait ce que ce malade était capable de faire. Il était violent et sans pitié. Son quartier, DressRosa était tellement dangereux que personne n'osait y mettre un pied. Pourtant, on avait appris à vivre ensemble, se contentant juste de s'éviter mais, il avait déclenché les hostilités et nous avons été les acteurs de son plan.

Il nous avait déclarer la guerre. Nous y avons répondu.

Tout allait se jouer à : qui tiendra le plus longtemps dans un climat hostile où tout est permis ? Celui qui déclare forfait sera la perdant et devra quitter la ville. Nous partir ? Jamais. J'avais complètement confiance en Barbe Blanche. Il était temps pour que le règne de Doflamingo prenne fin.

En pensant à tous ces évènement récents et à la vie que je menais, je n'étais qu'encore plus renforcé dans l'idée que je ne pouvais rien dire à Alléna. Elle nous prendrait pour des fous, elle ne comprendrait pas.

Elle était juste là, petit agneau entouré de loups. Si elle faisait un pas en dehors de l'auberge, ils seraient vingts à lui sauter à la gorge.


End file.
